


Дыши

by XMRomalia



Series: Highwayman/Jester [4]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Character talk about himself in 3th person, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Help, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: У шута паническая атака, и разбойник делает все, что в его силах, чтобы его успокоить.
Relationships: Highwayman/Jester (Darkest Dungeon)
Series: Highwayman/Jester [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618384
Kudos: 1





	Дыши

Бой затянулся сильно на дольше, чем они того ожидали. Подкрепления к склизким умертвиям поступали быстрее, чем они успевали разобраться с предыдущими; кости в полупрозрачной желтой слизи сражались почти так же отчаянно и воинственно, как и их собратья с руин, будь они неладны.

И когда все наконец закончилось, Дисмасу хватило сил лишь на фырк и плевок себе под ноги. Черт, он явно становится староват для такого дерьма. Даже родной пистоль, и тот забарахлил за бой пару раз — нужно будет проверить его в городке, как они вернутся. Старик-кузнец вряд ли сможет помочь чем-то с механизмом, но хотя бы поможет прочистить ствол — не хватало еще, чтобы пистоль подвел в нужный момент, выдав осечку. В этом месте это может стоить жизни не только ему, но и другим — это было бы… прискорбно.

— Все живы-здоровы?

Балдуин посмотрел на него, как на шутку. Дисмас проигнорировал это — не хватало ему еще волноваться за гниющего заживо парня, который не то, что мечом — скорее всего и в туалете промахивается — и окинул взглядом двух оставшихся товарищей. Морская волшебница с зеркалом и чудными золотыми кудрями, казалось, была в порядке. А вот шут…

Шут, отступив, прижался к стволу древа — и медленно по нему сползал вниз, хватаясь за грудь тонкими пальцами. Дисмас тут же кинулся к нему; подхватил паренька ровно за мгновение до того, как тот свалился своей тощей задницей в грязь чащи:

— Хей? — Дисмас растерянно оглядывал мальчишку. Ран на нем не было, не считая пары царапин. Его отравили, он истекает кровью? Что происходит, черт подери?!

— Дышать, — шут выдохнул сипло, хватаясь за чужую испачканную в крови да ихоре куртку, — человек не может дышать.

Он дрожал, как лист осиновый, и смотрел сквозь прорезы маски почти с отчаянием. Дисмас поднял руку было, чтобы снять её; без куска фарфора ему явно будет легче, но шут отстранился, как ошпаренный, едва не сваливаясь навзничь. Он дрожал, дрожал как в припадке — и, казалось, вправду перестал дышать. Грудная клетка у него, по крайней мере, больше тряслась, чем расширялась во вдохе:

— Не снимай, — зашептал он хрипло, мотая головой, — это лицо, лицо, не снимай…

— Хватит дурить!

Дисмас почти отчаялся, ибо паренек отбивался на диво упрямо для того, кто буквально задыхался. Шут мелко трусился, всхлипывал, ерзал как уж на сковородке, но не давался — и только повалив паренька на кочку травы Дисмас сумел стянуть с него злосчастную маску, придавив того своим весом. При том выдохнув — и закрыв шута своей курткой:

— Тебя не видят, успокойся, — запричитал он, подняв кусок фарфора и фыркнув. Кровь залила её низ; кажется, ничего серьезного, но дышать так явно будет легче. Если, конечно, дело не в том, что паренька просто ужас ударил — как они привыкли называть тот ступор, когда кажется, что сердце вот-вот разорвется.

— Зачем? — шут шептал, пряча лицо в мехе куртки Дисмаса. Дышать легче это явно не поможет, но шуту, кажется, все равно становилось лучше, — человек просил не трогать, человек…

— Ты задыхался, — флегматично отметил разбойник, погладив тощего шута по спине. И фыркнув вдобавок, — сначала отдышись. А потом проклинай хоть до седьмого колена, мне не жалко.

Но вместо проклятий шут вдруг затих. Дисмас напрягся — помер тот, что ли? — но пульс на шее прощупывался. И дышать тот стал ровнее. Просто… закрыл глаза, уткнувшись вздернутым носом в мех куртки, дал обнять себя за талию — и уснул, дурачье мелкое.

Дисмас с трудом подавил улыбку, укладывая маску рядом и усаживаясь на пожухлую траву.

Вот же дурачьё, хм?..


End file.
